


Seeing Red

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry gets jealous, Bivolo is taught a lesson, Lisa knows all, M/M, Mardon is impresses, Rogues look after their own including Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sweetie, go and mark your territory,” She patted his arm, a look in her eye tell her that there was no other option for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Red

Barry had never necessary dealt with jealous in the best manner, he would simply avoid the event until it had passed over. Sadly, that was not a viable option when said event is currently trying to flirt openly with your boyfriend in front of you while pretending that were nothing about a wall of bricks. He was used to wanting things he could never have, but not used to the opposite. He watched the guy flatter and pat his arm over Mardons, laughing as he tilted his head back at the angle that showed his adam apple. His smile turning to a smirk, body posture reading everything that is want and desire. Barry was needing alcohol, or stronger, except it doesn’t work, naturally, which sucks even more. Lisa was just looking at him like he was a kicked puppy, he was getting out.

 

“Sweetie, go and mark your territory,” She patted his arm, a look in her eye tell her that there was no other option for him.

 

“I’m not good at all this,” Barry wavered to where Mardon was, the guy now staring directly at his boyfriends ass. 

 

“Barry, the only way to make someone listen sometimes is with force,” Lisa smiled, he downed the rest of his drink and stood, trying to think of something to get rid of the guy. He hadn’t actually been able to see the guys face, if he had, he really would have played this differently. Bivolo and his now red eyes hitting Barry, he could just hear a gasp from Lisa. 

 

“Babe?” Mardon was looking at him, Barry felt his cheeks redden and anger flair. His hands were shaking and body was pulsing with an unknown want, no one played him and was to get away with it, not anymore. He had had that for too long in the past, it was time he took a Snarts advice and evened the playing field. 

 

Barrys eyes were on Bivolo, he had a sneer on his face that Barry wanted to punch off of him. He could feel his fist clenching, anger fueling his mind, Bivolo not helping the cause by looking at Mardon like he was something that he wanted to eat. No one got to do that to his boyfriend but him. 

 

“You should leave,” Barry had no care that his voice was nothing like the sweet innocent boy scout the Rogues thought he was. 

 

“What are you going to do, make me?” Bivolo had the nerve to laugh, he was going to regret that.

 

“No, but I am going to make this very clear, Mardon here is mine, only mine, no one gets to touch him, look at him like the way you were but me, I’m the one who gets to check him out, hit on him, not some second rate meta human who thinks hes better then god, Bivolo,” Barry spat out his name, a quiet fuck from Mardon drawing his attention to him.

 

“See,” Barry gripped onto the back of Mardons neck, pulling him flush against him as his tongue made quick work of opening Mardons mouth, lapping up his moans, his hand running over his chest, sinking onto the spots that he knows have red marks underneath his shirt. Mardon’s hands digging into his hips, pulling Barry closer as he pushed him against the pool table, making it clear that his conversation with Bivolo was over. 

 

“Barry, fuck,” Mardon pulled away, Barry nipped along his jaw, working down to his neck. Mardons hands were against his chest, pushing him away, resting his forehead against Barrys.

 

“Damn,” He heard Hartley moaned. Wolf whistling and a chuckle coming from where the Rogues were.

 

“Mine,” Barry gripped onto his jacket, smirking at Bivolo as Mardon pulled him away from the pool table, towards the back corner. 

 

“All I want is you,” Mardon whispered, pecking his lips, Barry tried chasing for more.

 

“Hold on Red,” Mardon laughed, Barry was getting restless, he wanted, needed Mardon, in him or bent over something, fast.

 

“What are you,” Barry stumbled at the flash of lightning that past his eyes. He blinked and slumped into the wall, his head confused and shaking. 

 

“Better, Red,” Mardon smirked, holding onto his hips still, he could see Barry about to go into panic, Barry just falling into his arms.

 

“I just, I, I don’t even, but,” He stumbled over his words.

 

“I wasn’t complaining, Barry, that was hot,” Mardon kissed the side of his temple.

 

“Can I just run and hide now?” He sqweaked out.

 

“How about we go somewhere more private and you show me how much I am yours,” It wasn’t a question rather an order, Barry shivered, biting down on his bottom lip nodding. 

 

“Good,” Mardon slid his hand into the back pocket of Barrys jeans, leading him out of the corner and heading to the door.

 

“We’re going, now,” Mardon nodded to Len.

 

“Oh and if you try that little light show again on my boyfriend, well, there will be a large chance of hail in your direction,” Barry groaned, Mardon had been spending too much time with Len.


End file.
